The Choosing Ceremony
by AdriHTana
Summary: Tris's mom is faced with a difficult decision. Will she leave behind everything she knows and start again? or will she stay and die? AU where Tris's mom spent her entire life in Chicago.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N This is my first fanfiction, please review, chapter two should come out soon, since I'm planning ti have only 3 chapters, please say if you would like more:)**

Today's the day that I decide my life.

Am I nervous? Yeah.

Everyone _has_ to be nervous, unless they know exactly who they are. I still don't know who I am. I guess 16 years of getting to know myself wasn't enough. Pushing through the crowd of students is hard, but it makes it kind of easier that I'm Dauntless. people just look at me, and I guess I look strange to them with my emo hair and black clothes. If you were to put one of us next to an Erudite you would wonder if we were of the same species, we have nothing in common. Except our growing thirst for power, oh wait that's just the Erudite.

Lunch comes all to soon and after lunch, well it's the test that's gonna tell us what our entire life is gonna be like, it does help that we've technically reached our last day of school, our new factions will finish our education. We all sit in a special are that's only used for these tests. All the rooms are covered with mirrors instead of glass. I sit next to my best friend Jay, who's in Dauntless like me. "Do you think I'll get Dauntless, what if I get Amity, will I have to live in peace for my whole life _and_ garden, I won't survive!" She's a little insane. She practically lives for dangerous adventures. Well both of us are.

They start to call the second group, when did they call the first?

"Dauntless, Natalie Demere, and Jaidan Thals."

I stand in front of one of the ten doors, Jay is next to me and we both give each other a silent nod, and walk into our possible doom. The room is stale and quiet, and if you were to take out the mirror walls and replace them, it would look like a clinic. there's a chair in the middle of the room and a women standing in all grey. She must be of the Abnegation volunteers, I don't know why they are so kind, I heard that they only look in a mirror four times a year! I mean I'm not self-centered but even i'd like to see if I was having any breakouts. I sit in the chair, and lean back. the woman doesn't talk, but she gives me a reassuring smile that almost makes me believe that everything's gonna be alright. She hands me a vial with clear liquid in it, and I feel kind of drowsy, i just close my eyes and...

I wake up and I immediately realize that I'm not in the same place i was last. I'm in the cafeteria. There's a female voice that says _"choose."_ I turn my head around and find a table with a block of cheese on it and a knife. I don't think of it, boy when I turn my head back around there's a dog with sharp teeth, and it's growling, it looks like it might chop my head off with one clear jump. I stop and think, I don't know much about dogs, having not been interested in animals for a long time, but if the dog thinks I'm not going to hurt him maybe he won't hurt me. go down to my knees, and the dog comes hurling at me, I'm face level with him now, and he stops. I shut my eyes tightly and wait for the cruel moment to come, it never does. Instead the stands in front of me panting with his tongue out. I'm so absorbed in the dog that I don't see the little girl standing in the back until it's to late. The dog lunges for her as I scream and snatch the dog out of thin air, and it's about to scratch my face as it disappears along with the girl.

i'm back in the testing room, but i'm not finished. The room is completely, and behind the door is a bus. I hop onto the bus, but all the seats are taken. I just go to a corner between seats and crouch down there. There's a man next to me reading a newspaper, his face is brutally scarred like he was in a fight. he looks at me and points to the guy on the front of the paper. Above his head the headline reads: _"Three-time viscous Murderer sent to jail."_ There's an intense feeling in my stomach that makes me feel like i know him, but if he's a murderer I go with a safer option: "No, never seen him before in my life." I definitely wouldn't be cut out for Candor. The man now seems wide-eyed and with a longing, and kind of creepy look he begs me, "Please, if you know this person, you could _save_ me from this, only you can, _please."_ "I'm sorry I don't know him, I already told you that." I told him a little bit more firmly this time. " _No, no, no_ your _lying."_ "No, I'm not, now get face out of mine, your breath smells like weed."

I wake up in the chair in the testing room. I rub my eyes and sit up, "Am I done?" The woman doesn't move toward me or speak she just stands in corner with her eyes wide open like she just saw stars explode. There's a computer on the desk behind her. The screen reads _"Inconclusive."_ "Me." I say pointing to the computer. She nods. I don;t know what it means but I can tell by her face that it's not good. I leave through the back door, and don't go back to school.

What am I? I don't know. But maybe I'll find out tomorrow, at the Choosing Ceremony, but first I had to talk to my mom.


	2. Chapter 2

I got home early,I just took the early train. No one would ask questions since the Dauntless are always skipping school anyway.

"Hey mom."

"Hey sweetie, how were the tests?"

My mom came over to me with her pink and blue hair and pierced lips and kissed me on the forehead. I still don't get why people pierce their lips, it hurts when they kiss. But I knew what I had to tell her and I knew she wouldn't like, neither would I. My mom is more concerned about my safety than my happiness. Even if I were the most miserable person alive, she would be satisfied if I were safe.

"Well you know, I um have something to tell you."

Her expression tightened, and she brushed her fingers through my hair, "Sure, you know you can tell me anything."

"My results were inconclusive."

"I suspected that that would happen."Her expression remained the same and she didn't speak.

"Mom, are you ok, what do I do, where are your words of wisdom that always help get through my life problems, remember getting my first tattoo, or, or when I wanted to get a boyfriend, you helped through both of those, and this is the biggest decsion of my life."

"Tell me, did the person administering your tests say anything."

"No."

"Good, then maybe she won't report you, I'll help you, but this is your decision, and I can't decide it for you, but let me tell you something, your called _divergent_." Your father was one. But, but there's something you should know. I wouldn't be telling you this if you weren't one but your father didn't accidentally fall off a train. he was pushed. By one the dauntless leaders. He later resigned, and I worked at the tattoo parlor at the time, but since I did so good in initiation, that I got the job. And I would go to hell and back to get your father back, but I can't, so whatever you do, _don't_ choose dauntless, for the sake of yourself, and other divergents. You're more safe anywhere but here, choose a faction where you can blend in and raise your own kids out of harms way, and remember, no matter what faction you choose, I will always love you, now I gotta get back to work, be safe honey."

And like that she was out of the door. I sat on the sofa, and curled up with a blanket, I had a lot of thinking to do.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked up at the building in front of me. I cant just _leave_ my mom, and all my friends. I can't possibly adapt to another faction's ways, Dauntless, is the only life I've ever known. But I have to take in consideration what my mom, I can't risk getting caught, it would mean my life. But choosing factions, is the same. I wouldn't be me, it would be a whole other me, the past would be another life.

The Dauntless take the elevator, I've never been to the Choosing Ceremony, but I've been to initiation. It's scary, but that's how life in dauntless is. I guess I'm already excluding myself from my faction, cause I've finally realized that I'm dauntless, or Candor, or Erudite, or Amity, or Abnegation. _I'm Divergent._ i follow everyone else to the room. _I don't belong anywhere._ We all stand across from 5 bowls. _I should be dead, they want me dead._ They start to call names. _It won't matter where my blood drops._ the person next to me goes up, I don't know who it is, I dont' know who anyone is, and _I don't know myself, and neither does anyone else._ As I walk up to the bowls, I know it won't matter where i go, which turn this fork in my life takes me, because it will be a lie, I am a lie, and I have always been. _I cut my hand open, and save my blood in my fist._ I close my eyes. _I should be dead._ And all time stops as I hear my blood fall onto the plain gray stones. I'm not Dauntless. I never was

I could hide myself in the mass of grey, my life will be the same as hundreds of others, I will be a duplicate of every other person in my faction, except for now, as everyone stares, for now I'm an odd one out, I give my mom one last look, before taking the stairs with a heap of duplicates, who want nothing for them self, and I am one of them,

I am Abnegation

 **Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed. this the last chapter of the story. Please review if you want more**


End file.
